The Time Has Come, We're Back for More
by Emperor Andross
Summary: The Time has Come, the General said. Time once again for something completely different! This is that short and silly version of StarFox written in verse—Only this time, it's StarFox Adventures.


Time once again for something completely different! This is that short and silly version of StarFox written in verse—Only this time, it's StarFox Adventures. On this second go around, I've tried to keep the form a bit more accurate, but it wasn't a particularly easy one to do, 'cause SFA has such a sprawling plot—far harder to sum up than Lylat Wars...

* * *

><p><strong>T H E – T I M E – H A S – C O M E<strong>

_StarFox Adventures_

-oo0oo-

"The Time has come." The General Said, "To speak of other things,

"A whole planet has fell apart, or so the mayday rings!

"We've lots of leads;" He added quick, "If you think lots is one.

"You must track down this land's monarch, then go and find her son.

"Your usuäl fee has been approved, so show your usuäl knack,

"Your blaster though, you cannot take, so try to stay on track!"

Fox dived out of the Great Fox, and, descended to the ground,

He hopped out of his Arwing ship, and heard a strangish sound.

A zapping noise, was what he heard, from 'neith a close by tree,

A closer look was warranted, a staff it turned' to be.

As he picked it up, a stranger's voice, echoed in his head.

"If you hear this," The vixen spoke, "I'm more than likely dead.

"But in case I'm not, I think you'll find, a mountain in a storm,

"Entrapped upon the top I'll be, I'm sure it won't be warm."

Fox used the staff, to batter up, some 'sharpclaw' with a mace,

He raced on through, the newmade door, eager to keep the pace.

The queen inside was not much use, Fox couldn't catch a word,

But Slippy Toad had got the gist, and passed on what he heard.

"Her son—the prince—is what she said, he's in the SnowHorn Wastes,

The WarpStone guy can get you there; Rock Candies are his tastes.

A floating 'saur ran a small shop, stocked with wondrous stuff,

They had a pile of candy there, and soon Fox had enough.

The WarpStone was a craggy chap, but agreed to his demands

He picked up Foxie in his palm, and warped him to fresh lands.

A hectic race, Fox had to run, atop a speeder bike,

He escaped pursuit... but then he crashed, Prince and he had to hike.

On their return, they healed the queen, with mushrooms shaded white,

The queen gave Fox a hearty thanks, and told him of their plight.

"This is the work of General Scales; he's such a nasty git

"He's nicked off with our SpellStones too." She added without wit.

"I'll sort him out, just don't you fret." Said Fox and turned to go,

"My Tricky will remain with you." Queen grinned a look of know.

If Fox was frank—he cernt'ly was—was really quite opposed

But as the duo still pressed on; his opinion quickly rose.

After a fight, near an old tree, they met Garunda Te,

He gave his tale (all of it too!), then opened up their way.

They flew through space to DarkIce Mines, and came back with their prize,

At the temple where they dropped it off, they had a large surprise.

A Krazoa sprite, to them appeared—gave them a second quest,

"Return the Spirits to their home; there's five of them to best.

"'Zoa spirits, don't you see, will save poor Krystal's hide."

So Foxie searched for them as well, with Tricky at his side.

But while on Krys, Fox had a crush, the SpellStones still came first,

But when he'd got the other three, came tidings for the worst:

"The Stones you see, are not enough, to save our planet's fate,

"You must get all the spirits too; quick ere it's too late!"

Fox found the fifth and took it to, that mountain in a storm,

Then Scales appeared to pick a fight—make Fox regret being born.

A mysterious voice, saved the day, it said "Scales, stop you twit!"

As Scales died, his spirit released. Voice: "See you in a bit."

So Fox returned the final one, and Krystal was released.

But the 'Zoa's revived Andross! There wasn't yet no peace.

And so Fox took, back to the air, to face off once again,

But Andross was a sly old chook, and refused to show his brain

The Emperor's strength, it had increased, and so it seemed the end,

But just when it seemed all was lost, a bomb he must contend.

Falco! Returned to save the day! His bomb helped Foxie free,

And together now, they fought right on—it was a sight to see.

An ugly screech, Andross blew up, a ball of raging fire.

After the fight, Falco had changed: Returned to stand for hire.

'twas all over, once again, StarFox had won the day.

Krystal joined the team as well—they'd all make baddies pay!

"A job well done," The General Said, "The King says so as well."

So StarFox went to roam once more, their services to sell.

They'd teach Krystal all that they knew, and help folks far and near,

And fly amongst the stars they would, 'till a new threat did appear.

T H E – E N D

-oo0oo-


End file.
